Une odeur de cendres
by Arakasi
Summary: Une odeur de cendres froides flotte dans l'air. L'odeur de la cendre. C'est la première chose dont il prend conscience en s'éveillant. Scène manquante de l'épisode 3 de la saison 1, "Commodities".


**Titre :** Une odeur de cendres  
 **Auteur :** Arakasi  
 **Base :** The Musketeers (BBC)  
 **Personnages :** Athos, d'Artagnan  
 **Résumé :** Une odeur de cendres froides flotte dans l'air. L'odeur de la cendre. C'est la première chose dont il prend conscience en s'éveillant. Scène manquante de l'épisode 3 de la saison 1, "Commodities".

 **Blabla :** J'avais envie de passer un peu plus de temps en compagnie des mousquetaires dépenaillés de la BBC et d'écrire de la non-introspection (que l'on peut aussi définir ainsi : "Il y a un truc super important auquel je dois penser, mais, là, tout de suite, j'ai vraiment, vraiment, mais _vraiment_ pas envie de le faire.")

Un petit rappel des événements de l'épisode "Commodities" pour ceux qui auraient la mémoire qui flanche : au cours d'une mission, les mousquetaires sont forcés de passer quelques temps dans l'ancien domaine d'Athos. Celui le vit plutôt mal et fait face à la situation de façon mature et responsable en se cuitant à mort. Laissé en arrière par ses copains en route pour Paris, il tombe sur sa femme - théoriquement morte - alors qu'elle est en train de bouter le feu à la demeure (elle aussi a de mauvais souvenirs du coin, de toute évidence). Encore une fois, il le prend assez mal. Puis se fait à moitié assommer, ensuite insulter, menacer d'égorgement et manque finalement de brûler vif avant de se faire sauver par un d'Artagnan opportunément revenu sur ses pas. Globalement, on peut dire que c'est la loose.

Contrairement à ce que pourrait faire croire ce résumé, ce qui suit est plutôt sérieux.

 **...**

 **Une odeur de cendres**

 **...**

Une odeur de cendres froides flotte dans l'air.

L'odeur de la cendre. C'est la première chose dont il prend conscience en s'éveillant. Ça et la douceur de l'herbe sous ses paumes, la tiédeur du soleil sur son front. Suivent des sensations moins agréables, quoique plus familières. Un arrière-goût de purin au fond de la gorge et un vrombissement sourd dans ses tempes, prêt à se muer en migraine fulgurante au premier mouvement inconsidéré. Enfin - mais ces douleurs-là sont superficielles - un élancement douloureux irradiant du côté gauche de sa mâchoire et la démangeaison d'une dizaine de brûlures légères sur ses mains, ses bras, son visage.

La lumière matinale éblouit Athos quand il ouvre les yeux. Il reste immobile un instant, le regard levé vers le ciel sans nuages, le temps de laisser les brumes de l'inconscience se dissiper, de se préparer à ce qui suivra. Impossible d'y échapper. Chaque action, ses conséquences. Chaque beuverie, son inévitable contrepartie. Et il a bu, la veille, beaucoup bu. Même en tenant compte d'habitudes de vie bien rodées.

La nausée qui le submerge dès qu'il tente de se redresser n'a rien d'une surprise, mais n'en reste pas moins souverainement déplaisante. Pendant quelques secondes, il reste appuyé sur un coude, le souffle court, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il balaie des yeux ses abords immédiats à la recherche de ses armes. Les découvre avec soulagement posées juste à sa droite, l'épée dans son fourreau de cuir, les pistolets glissés dans leur baudrier étendu au soleil. La couverture posée en travers de sa poitrine a glissé jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle sent le cheval et la poussière, mais empeste moins que sa propre personne.

Dieu, ce qu'il pue !

De sa vie, Athos ne se souvient pas avoir empesté à ce point. Mais il est vrai que ses souvenirs manquent peut-être de fiabilité en la matière.

La nuit dernière, le gascon l'a traîné jusqu'au sommet d'une petite colline près d'un bosquet d'érables, à quelques centaines de mètres de l'incendie - en levant la tête, il peut voir des petits nuages de fumée grise s'évaporer dans l'azur, juste au dessus de la frange irrégulière des arbres. La demeure a dû brûler toute la nuit. C'était une grande maison, une belle maison, solidement construite. Avant.

Maintenant, d'Artagnan est couché sur l'herbe près de lui. Il dort, la tête appuyée sur une grosse racine d'arbre. Un pistolet dégainé repose sur son estomac, la crosse à portée de sa main droite. Un peu plus loin sur leur gauche, les chevaux entravés somnolent placidement. C'est imprudent. Pas une imprudence capitale - leurs chances d'être attaqués sur ces terres paisibles sont minimes, pour autant dire inexistantes - mais une imprudence tout de même, une erreur de novice. Mais à quoi aurait-il dû s'attendre ? À ce que le jeune homme veille toute la nuit pendant qu'il dormait d'un sommeil d'ivrogne ? Si quelqu'un est en faute, c'est lui et uniquement lui. Le mal est fait, le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, Aramis et Porthos sans doute sur le point d'arriver à Paris. Il va falloir bientôt repartir.

Pas tout de suite. Tout de suite, Athos se sent sale, vidé, malade. Il n'a pas faim mais ne se rappelle plus clairement à quand remonte son dernier repas - peut-être sur la route, deux jours plus tôt, alors qu'ils escortaient Bonnaire vers la capitale. Le bon sens voudrait qu'il avale quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il faudrait pour cela se lever, tituber jusqu'aux chevaux, fouiller dans les fontes et en extraire leurs provisions. Le gascon a un sommeil de chat, il se réveillera au moindre bruit. Il ne veut pas éveiller d'Artagnan pour le moment.

Il y a une rivière, juste en contrebas du bosquet. Il s'en souvient.

A la troisième tentative, il parvient à se hisser sur ses pieds. Le monde est brouillé et tanguant aux limites de sa vision. Il se penche pour ramasser ses armes et manque de s'affaler en trébuchant sur le baudrier. D'Artagnan dort plus profondément qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne bronche pas, le souffle paisible et régulier. L'épée à la main, le baudrier calé sur l'épaule, Athos entreprend la descente vers le murmure assourdi de l'eau courante. Le temps qu'il contourne le bosquet d'érables et ses tempes le lancent cruellement, un fil chauffé au rouge tendu au travers de son crâne. La migraine escomptée est là et elle s'annonce féroce.

Quand il était enfant, la rivière lui paraissait large et profonde comme un fleuve. Ils y jouaient parfois, le jeune vicomte et son frère s'ébattant dans l'eau comme des chiots sous l'oeil maussade d'un précepteur. C'est un bon souvenir, un souvenir agréable… Mais même les souvenirs agréables font mal, à présent. Sa mémoire est un champ de ronces où il n'ose plus s'aventurer.

Vingt-cinq ans sont passés.

Aujourd'hui, la rivière n'est plus qu'une rivière, large de quinze mètre à peine et bordée d'arbres au feuillage épais. Des bouts de bois et des amas de feuilles tourbillonnent paresseusement, charriés par le courant, et le soleil brille sur sa surface mouvante, trop vif, trop éclatant pour ses yeux fatigués. Arrivé sur la rive, Athos dépose les armes à terre et commence à ôter ses vêtements. Les épaulettes d'abord, ensuite les bottes, la ceinture, le pourpoint brûlé et noirci, puis les chausses. Il ne garde que le pendentif. Là où le métal surchauffé du réceptacle a reposé contre la chair, la peau est rougie et sensible - un désagrément mineur auquel il prête à peine attention.

La froideur de l'eau le fait sursauter quand il y pénétre. Malgré la tiédeur de l'air, la rivière est glacée, assez pour déclencher des vrilles de douleur dans ses jambes engourdies - l'eau était-elle aussi froide quand il avait huit ans ? Il avance en frissonnant. Jadis, l'eau lui arrivait à la poitrine. Maintenant, elle effleure à peine ses hanches.

Au centre de la rivière, le courant n'est pas très rapide, mais le fond est instable. Athos l'a su, mais beaucoup de temps a passé et il a oublié. Il est à mi-distance de l'autre rive quand un gros caillou se dérobe brusquement sous son pied. Il tombe à genoux. Le choc de l'eau autour de son torse lui coupe le souffle, étouffe son exclamation de surprise. Un instant, il suffoque…

Le premier sanglot le prend par surprise.

Une convulsion subite, quelque chose d'animal, de primitif qui enfle soudain dans sa poitrine et le frappe de plein fouet. Il ploie sous l'impact, lutte pour retrouver sa respiration, reprendre le contrôle de ses membres tremblants. En vain. Un deuxième sanglot le secoue de la tête aux pieds. Puis un troisième. Un quatrième. Encore un. Des spasmes secs, brutaux, douloureux qui lui déchirent le ventre et pendant quelques secondes - interminables, atroces - il a l'impression que les larmes ne viendront jamais.

Ce n'est pas le remords. Ni la honte, le chagrin ou le dégoût de soi. Tous de vieux compagnons, des vieilles plaies cuisantes, mais familières. C'est le soulagement. La puissance même du soulagement qui l'écrase, lui brise les jambes, le plie en deux comme un coup de poing.

Anne est vivante.

Il ne l'a pas tuée.

La crise est violente mais courte. Et Athos a dû pleurer finalement, car, quand ses sanglots s'apaisent, ses joues sont humides et ses yeux brûlants. Les minutes passent et il reste prostré là, l'étreinte glacée de l'eau sur sa poitrine, les pointes coupantes des galets s'enfonçant dans ses genoux. Ses côtes lui font mal et sa respiration résonne comme un râle à ses propres oreilles. Expirer. Inspirer. Laisser le corps s'engourdir, le froid absorber les émotions - souffrance, angoisse, gratitude - et les restituer atténuées, moins intenses, plus supportables. Et après ? Se relever, sans doute, reprendre la route, rentrer à Paris et faire comme si le monde n'avait pas brutalement dévié de son axe avant de se briser en mille morceaux aiguës. Sans doute.

A-t-il le choix de toute façon ?

Quand il se relève enfin, il est frigorifié.

Il se retourne vers la rive, le corps parcouru de frissons, pour y découvrir le gascon assis sur l'herbe, à quelques mètres de ses armes abandonnées. D'Artagnan se redresse en le voyant s'approcher. Affiche un sourire un peu gêné.

"Tu ne revenais pas, dit-il. Je me suis inquiété."

Que répondre à cela ? Que s'il souhaitait se supprimer, il choisirait une méthode plus efficace que de se noyer dans quatre-vingt centimètres d'eau ? Athos détourne les yeux en sortant de la rivière pour ne pas croiser ceux du jeune homme. Il craint ce qu'il y verra, mais craint encore davantage ce qu'il n'y verra plus. Et il a beau savoir qu'aucun homme ne devrait être un héros pour un autre - et pas lui, mon Dieu, surtout pas lui ! - cela fait mal pourtant de penser à ce qu'il a probablement tué cette nuit. L'admiration candide, la foi en une conception supérieure de l'honneur, de l'intégrité…

C'est curieux. Il ne connaît le gascon que depuis peu et ne réalise l'importance qu'il voue à son estime qu'à l'instant où il redoute de l'avoir perdue.

D'Artagnan n'ajoute rien. Le jeune homme ne regarde pas son ami pendant que celui-ci ramasse ses vêtements souillés. Il préfère s'absorber dans la contemplation du cours régulier de la rivière. Les bras et les jambes d'Athos sont couverts de chair de poule tandis qu'il se rhabille en silence. Chausses, chemise, pourpoint, ceinture. L'opération ne dure pas plus de deux minutes. Puis les deux hommes escaladent ensemble la colline, peinant un peu sous le poids de leurs armes. Au pied du bosquet baigné de soleil, les chevaux broutent toujours paisiblement, profitant avec un plaisir évident de ce répit prolongé. Ils n'ont pas échangé un mot de la montée.

Arrivé en haut de la butte, d'Artagnan s'immobilise, puis se tourne vers Athos.

"Nous rentrons ?" demande-t-il.

Porthos aime à dire que le gascon a le coeur sur la main. Il affirme aussi, en plaisantant à moitié, qu'il sera le meilleur d'entre eux si on en lui laisse le temps. Il a raison. Il y a une gentillesse innée chez le jeune homme, une générosité naturelle dont il se sait lui-même dépourvu.

Athos a brisé beaucoup de choses cette nuit, mais pas cela, semble-t-il.

Pas cela.

Il hoche la tête, la gorge soudain nouée.

"Nous rentrons."


End file.
